<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чай с мятой, имбирем и медом by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983426">Чай с мятой, имбирем и медом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot'>The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Point Break (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bodhi/Johnny Utah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чай с мятой, имбирем и медом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они поругались вчера вечером. В очередной раз. Вернее, «поругаться» в прямом значении этого слова с Бодхи было попросту нельзя. Орал, в основном Джонни, мечась по комнате и не находя хотя бы лазейки, чтобы выпустить свой гнев.</p>
<p>Все не задалось с самого начала выходных: после четырнадцатичасового перелёта из Солт-Лейк-Сити в Каракас и четырех часов за рулем по ужасной дороге Джонни хотел лишь одного — спать. Спать, выпивать и заниматься сексом. Ничего из этого не предвиделось — Бодхи наметил на утро очередной убийственный подъем и спуск; в этот раз со страховкой, потому что выбранное им место для скалолазания не подходило совершенно. В отместку Джонни, не видевшийся с ним больше месяца и погрязший в работе, потащил Бодхи накануне в самое неуместное для встречи место — бар. Колорит родной страны Бодхисаттвы увеличивал привычный для таких мест уровень шума и бессмысленного движения, давая ощутить бурление жизни вокруг. Джонни осознавал, что алкоголь, помноженный на усталость и отсутствие нормальной еды, только ухудшит ситуацию, но пил из принципа, ожидая, когда его возьмут за шиворот и потащат домой. Чуда не случилось. Бодхи не выражал никаких эмоций, лишь дважды напомнив о времени и том, что перед подъемом следует отдохнуть. «Я и так отдыхаю», — отмахивался Джонни, увлекаемый новой девицей в гущу танцующей толпы. Вернувшись в очередной раз за столик, он не обнаружил Бодхи. Еще одна стопка обжигающего местного пойла, похожего на помесь Табаско с чистым спиртом, усилила тошноту и подозрение в том, что он ведет себя как мудак.</p>
<p>То, что в их паре два мудака, Джонни убедился, притащившись в дом и поднявшись в спальню, которую они занимали. Снаряжение, которое он, особо не церемонясь, побросал в две походные сумки с какой-то мелочевкой, и минимумом одежды, намереваясь разобрать с утра, встав пораньше, ровным слоем покрывало пол.</p>
<p>— Это, блядь, что? — споткнувшись об моток страховочного троса, запутавшийся в клубок, Джонни с трудом удержал равновесие, расшатанное алкоголем.</p>
<p>— Снаряжение, с которым ты завтра собирался подниматься, — размеренно ответил Бодхи, сидевший в центре бардака. Он держал в руках кроссовок, методично вытаскивая острием походного ножа мелкие камешки, застрявшие в глубоком рисунке подошвы. — Тебе придется сложить его снова, если ты не решил обойтись без страховки.</p>
<p>Дальнейший диалог Джонни предпочел не вспоминать — его все еще мутило после вчерашней выпивки. Выдохнувшись, но так и не добившись никакой реакции, он ушел из спальни, намереваясь вернуться в город. Два круга вокруг дома и ободранные ладони из-за незамеченного в темноте камня охладили пыл, и Джонни вернулся в спальню, чтобы найти Бодхи в состоянии глубокой медитации. Он сидел на полу в той же позе, подогнув под себя ноги и сложив ладони на коленях. Бардак остался на месте. Нож, который он держал в руках, был воткнут в деревянный пол по рукоять. С определенным трудом вытащив его, Джонни обессилено свалился рядом, прижавшись лбом к колену сидящего; пытаться докричаться до отгородившегося от мира Бодхи -было непосильной задачей.</p>
<p>Утро началось с похмелья и одиночества. Джонни никто не разбудил, но разбросанные вещи, как и сумки, сами собой удалились вместе с Бодхи. Засунув голову под кран с ледяной водой (горячая в ванной не обнаружилась) и, пренебрегая другими утренними занятиями, он спустился в кухню. Там тоже было пусто, только поставленный на плитку чайник, собиравшийся закипеть, сообщал о присутствии людей в доме. Решив дождаться того, кто поставил его, Джонни устроился на табурете и закрыл глаза, предаваясь мрачным мыслям.</p>
<p>Головная боль, сжимавшая виски обручем, наталкивала на них, возвращая во вчерашний день. Бодхи просто был не в состоянии социализироваться. «Социопат» — всплыло заезженное и ставшее слишком популярным слово, но Джонни отмел его, ощутив в нем привкус фальши. На курсе психологии, что ему пришлось прослушать в колледже, давали определение подобному поведению, и вот сейчас оно неожиданно воскресло в памяти.</p>
<p>Объяснив все проблемы.</p>
<p>— Привет, — участник всех мрачных мыслей зашел в кухню, слишком бодрый и довольный, чтобы вписываться в окружающую Джонни реальность. — У тебя нет аллергии на мед?</p>
<p>— Нет, — почти без удивления ответил он, разглядев стеклянную миниатюрную баночку в руках Бодхи, — но я больше люблю кленовый сироп.</p>
<p>Ответа не последовало, и Джонни осталось только скривить недовольную гримасу спине, облаченной в свободную майку. На мгновение его посетила мысль о прикосновении, но он отмел любые спонтанные желания, оставшись на табурете. Бодхи, с деловым видом вытаскивающий из навесных шкафчиков непрозрачные миниатюрные баночки, вызывал некоторое любопытство — не то чтобы Джонни никогда не видел его готовящим, но чаще всего это были походные условия и костер, а не домашняя кухня. Не обращая внимания на зрителя, он открыл одну из баночек, принюхался к ней и поставил обратно на стол, бросив крышку рядом. То же он проделал со второй и третьей емкостью (последняя была отставлена в другую сторону и плотно закрыта).</p>
<p>Больная голова и легкое раздражение не умаляли любопытства, и Джонни поднялся с табурета, подошел ближе и оперся поясницей о столешницу — на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не мешать и в то же время все видеть. В баночках оказались сухие листья — черный чай, судя по виду. Все еще игнорируя его присутствие, Бодхи открыл холодильник и после непродолжительного поиска вытащил оттуда лимон и какой-то светлый и мясистый корень. Отложив цитрус на край раковины, он выбрал нож с широким клинком из подставки и принялся счищать верхний слой, обнажая светло-желтую, почти белую мякоть. По кухне разнесся острый аромат имбиря, заставляя невольно облизнуться. Свежий и пряный запах прогнал дурноту, и Джонни с наслаждением вдохнул его, безотчетно любуясь пальцами, перепачканными в натекшем соке. Вычистив одну треть от общей массы, Бодхи отсек ее и, положив на доску, стал мелко шинковать. Наверняка проще было бы засунуть корень в блендер, но предлагать это Джонни не рискнул, продолжив молча наблюдать.</p>
<p>Изрубив имбирь в мелкую кашицу (для верности надавив на нее клинком, уложенным плашмя, чтобы получить больше сока), Бодхи стряхнул ее в неглубокое блюдце. Мельком посмотрев на все еще не закипевший чайник, он потянулся к лимону. Разрезав фрукт пополам тем же ножом, Бодхи сжал одну половинку в кулаке, выдавливая прозрачный сок в чашку с порубленным имбирем. Мышцы на предплечье напряглись, проступая под кожей; Джонни перевел взгляд на вид за окном, чувствуя неуместное сейчас тянущее чувство под ребрами. Они не виделись больше месяца — сорок семь дней, и вместо того, чтобы на ближайшие трое суток забраться в постель и выбираться из нее только для того, чтобы поесть, разругались прошлым вечером, а сейчас Бодхи готовил какое-то ведьминское варево. Все это было нелепо, Джонни остро ощущал себя придурком, дающим фору самой сварливой жене.</p>
<p>— Бодхи…</p>
<p>— Не мешай, — беззлобно, но резко оборвал он, открывая кран с водой и подставляя под струю ладони, испачканные в соке, и тем самым прекращая не начавшийся разговор.</p>
<p>Джонни скрестил на груди руки, задетый приевшимся безразличием к его необходимости поговорить, но не ушел, продолжая смотреть.</p>
<p>Стряхнув с кистей капли воды, Бодхи насухо вытер их полотенцем и открыл банку меда. Джонни почему-то подумал, что мед он доставать будет пальцами, но, разрушая его фантазию, Бодхи почерпнул чайной ложкой густую субстанцию янтарного цвета и выложил ее сверху на смесь имбиря и лимонного сока. Еще два раза повторив действие, он достал ложку и задумчиво посмотрел на Джонни, словно решая, стоит ли предлагать ему облизать. Решив не в его пользу, Бодхи принялся размешивать ей содержимое миски, стараясь получить однородную массу. Через некоторое время, решив, что этого достаточно, он оставил ложку в блюдце и наклонился, чтобы открыть шкафчик пол столешницей. Оттуда он вытащил продолговатую деревянную коробочку. В ней лежала какая-то целиком засушенная трава с овальными листьями, сужающимися к кончику. Бодхи вынул одну ветку и бросил ее на столешницу, убирая ящичек обратно. Потянувшись к полке с кружками, он снял одну керамическую, темно-синюю и огромную, больше похожую на супницу. Чайник к этому моменту уже начал испускать пар из носика, и Бодхи снял его с плиты, чтобы плеснуть кипяток в подготовленную емкость. Несколько раз качнув кружкой, обдавая горячей водой стенки, он выплеснул остывшую воду в раковину и начал спешно крошить в нее сушёные листья, разминая их пальцами. Следом за травой последовала щепотка черного чая из одной баночки и две — из другой. Листья казались Юте одинаковыми, и в сушёной зелени он определил мяту только по резкому ментоловому запаху, стекающему с рук Бодхи. Все действо напоминало ему ритуал, а не банальное заваривание чая, и Джонни продолжил заворожено наблюдать, забывая о собственном дурном настроении и разбитом ощущении в теле.</p>
<p>В кружку снова налили кипяток, оставив незаполненной на половину фаланги. По комнате разнесся восхитительный аромат свежезаваренного чая с листьями мяты, который смешивался с резким запахом имбиря и лимонного сока, наполняя рот слюной. Задумчиво тронув бок кружки пластинами ногтей, меряя температуру, Бодхи вывалил в нее густую, остро пахнущую кашицу и принялся размешивать.</p>
<p>Молча, он подоткнул кружку Джонни, не вынимая ложки. В темном напитке кружились чаинки и мелкие частички листьев мяты, медленно оседая на дно.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — кивнул Джонни, забирая кружку и возвращаясь на свою табуретку. — Я хотел…</p>
<p>— Когда ты вчера гулял, видел склон на десять часов от дома, если смотреть на крыльцо? — нежелание Бодхи слушать кого-то кроме себя, обескураживало. Джонни кивнул в ответ, уже не рискуя открывать рот, и отпил из кружки. Напиток был странным — холодную горечь мяты сменяла обжигающая острота имбирного корня, на место которого приходила сладость меда вместе с крепостью черного чая.</p>
<p>— Любой, хоть немного смыслящий в скалолазании за день справится с подъемом, — продолжил Бодхи и неожиданно шагнул ближе, вставая за спиной и складывая руки на плечи. Джонни тут же отставил кружку и откинулся назад, ткнувшись затылком в грудь. — У нас подъем и спуск займет полдня, не больше. Разминка.</p>
<p>— Перед чем? — уточнил он, вздрогнув, когда Бодхи наклонился к его шее, потершись щекой и царапая кожу жесткой щетиной.</p>
<p>— А потом займемся любовью. Долго, — произнес он, с готовностью отвечая на поцелуй, как только Джонни повернул к нему голову.</p>
<p>— Я — придурок, — через некоторое время смущенно сообщил Джонни, облизывая губы, стараясь сохранить вкус прикосновений.</p>
<p>— А я сделал тебе чай, — полностью копируя его интонацию, ответил Бодхи, отстраняясь. — Пей, пока он не остыл.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>